


Wakey Wakey

by annamariestark



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dominance, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamariestark/pseuds/annamariestark
Summary: Julian wakes up in a rather playful, VERY bossy mood.





	Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LaBoiteDePandore for helping me with the Russian terms of endearment/pet names in this, and thank you once again to Flutter_Field for being my beta reader. 
> 
> **
> 
> Milaya: Honey  
Solnishko: Sunshine
> 
> **
> 
> I'd like to add that in this particular fic, the trio have been together a long while, and Julian decided Anna was to start calling him Ilya full time, hence that name usage.

Anna woke to feather-light touches on her neck and breasts. She opened her eyes, wiping sleep away. She was still sandwiched between Ilya and Asra, a tangle of limbs, warmth and comfort. It was dark in the room save for the light from the stand fan. She yelped as Ilya's teeth found her neck and bit down softly.

“Ilya-AH!” She squirmed back against him, feeling his cock, hard and hot against her ass. None of them had bothered to dress after their bedtime activities.

“Yes, Annushka?” He replied innocently, his thick accent rough from sleep.

“You… I…” She felt his fingers brush her folds. “It’s the middle of the night!”

“Mmm, perhaps. But you’re wet, love. What should I do about that?”

“What’s going on?” Asra asked sleepily, inching closer to Anna, bringing his hands up to squeeze Anna's breasts lightly.

“Ilya is… he’s…” Anna stuttered. She could barely collect her thoughts. Ilya was rubbing the head of his cock between her slick folds, and she arched her back, whimpering as Asra pinched her nipples.

“Hmm. Asra, how would you feel about holding Anna while I fuck her?”

“Only if I can tease her while you do so,” Asra answered with a mischievous grin Anna could barely make out in the dark. Ilya reached over to the bedside table, flipping the small lamp on. The three of them winced as the bright light hit them, but they quickly adjusted, and Asra and Ilya returned to their ministrations.

“There. Now I can see who I’m doing,” Ilya chuckled.

“Don’t you mean…” Anna started.

“I meant what I said,” Ilya grunted, lining his cock up with Anna’s slit and pushing inside in one rough motion, delighting in the way she cried out and clung to Asra. Ilya pressed closer, pushing her against Asra’s chest, and began to thrust with long, firm strokes.

“Ilya!” Anna writhed between her lovers as Asra reached down with two fingers to begin lightly teasing her clit. Ilya had a tight grip on her hips, strong, slender fingers digging in hard as he fucked her soaking cunt.

“Annushka…” Ilya breathed. “Ah, _gods_…” Asra reached down with one hand, pulling Anna’s leg across his own body, allowing Ilya to thrust deeper. Anna whined loudly.

“Oh, _fuck_, oh gods, I’m going to—” she babbled. Ilya stopped thrusting, eliciting a heavy sigh from Anna.

  
“Not yet, pet.” She whimpered and pushed back against him.

“So _eager_,” he murmured in her ear, winking at Asra, who was still lazily tracing circles over Anna’s clit. Ilya began again, and Anna buried her face in Asra’s shoulder to muffle her loud moans. It didn’t take long before she did come, falling apart easily, shuddering heavily. Asra held her tight as she rode out her high, but Ilya did not stop, pushing into her as hard and as deeply as he could. The drag of him against her walls sent Anna into another orgasm before she could come down from the first, and she clawed at Asra’s hips as she struggled to catch her breath. Ilya pulled out and away, reaching over to roll Anna away from Asra and onto her back.

“I think it’s Asra’s turn to be fucked,” Ilya said with a throaty laugh. Asra turned at least three shades of red.

“I thought… I thought we were teasing _Anna_,” he stuttered.

“And _I_ thought it might be fun to fuck you while she sat on your face,” Ilya shot back. “Unless you’ve no interest in tasting her. But I do know how much to love to have that lovely face of yours between her thighs.”

“Oh.” Asra blushed harder. “I would like that, yes.”

“You’d like me to fuck you? Or you want to taste her?”

“Both!” Asra cried out as Ilya reached over, twisting one of the magician’s pierced nipples. “I want both, please!”

“Anna,” Ilya barked. “Get on Asra’s face. _Now_.” Asra obediently rolled onto his back, and Anna shakily crawled up to seat herself as Ilya had directed, letting out a long moan as Asra’s mouth, soft and wet, came into contact with her already sopping cunt. She cried out and gripped the headboard of the bed as Asra suckled her clit. Meanwhile, Ilya was working at Asra, having procured the bottle of oil from where it lived on the nightstand, sliding one, then two fingers into the magician, causing him to moan against Anna’s cunt. Once Ilya was satisfied, he rubbed a smooth coating of oil onto his cock, before pushing into Asra, slowly, inch by inch, until he was in to the hilt. Asra let out a loud whine as Ilya began to move, and in response, sped up his own actions, lapping at Anna’s folds, sucking hard on her clit. She came undone again, grinding against Asra’s face, and he wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her tightly to him as he continued.

“Please,” Asra spoke against Anna’s cunt, his voice muffled, “Ilya, I want to come.”

“Both of you, so greedy. Anna, move down. Ride his cock while I fuck him. Ride him until we all come.”

“I can’t take anymore,” she mumbled. "Ilya..."

“Are you telling me no?”

“No,” she replied quickly. She knew she didn’t want to disobey, on the contrary, she wanted Asra’s thick cock inside her so badly she couldn’t stand it. She released her hold on the headboard and crawled out of Asra’s grip, moving down to rub her slick against Asra’s rock-hard cock.

“Anna,” Asra mumbled. “Anna please, please, I need you, please don’t make me wait.”

“Such lovely begging. Anya, give him what he wants,” Ilya commanded. Anna nodded and aligned the head of Asra’s cock with her entrance, sinking down onto him slowly, watching as he craned his neck back, hiding his face into a pillow to muffle his cry. Behind her, Anna could feel Ilya continuing to pound into Asra’s ass. She began to ride Asra’s cock with rough movements, just the way she knew he liked. Rising up, slamming back down onto him, relishing the feel of just how much he filled her.

“Anna, oh gods, Ilya, I… oh _fuck, oh gods_…” Asra babbled. "You both... you... I... _oh, GODS!"_

Anna was so hyper-focused on Asra that she yelped in surprise when Ilya reached around to rub her clit.

“Oh, did you think you were getting away without coming again, milaya?”

He rubbed firm, fast strokes on Anna’s clit, and she trembled as she struggled to keep her pace on Asra’s cock. Eventually, Ilya’s movements became erratic.

“Annushka, I’m going to come,” he warned.

“Can I come too?” Asra sobbed. “Please, Ilya, I’ve been good.”

“Anya first,” Ilya grinned devilishly. Anna needed no more direction, and came forcefully, squeezing, milking Asra’s cock, setting off his own orgasm, Ilya followed them quickly, thrusting into Asra until he was completely spent.

“Sh—shower?” Anna mumbled.

“If the two of you think you can walk,” Ilya chuckled. “Or in Asra’s case, stand at all.”

“I’ll help,” she said quietly. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

The three of them separated, clambering out of bed, and Ilya helped Asra to stand while Anna ran a warm shower for the three of them. Slowly, carefully, they took turns scrubbing backs, washing each other’s hair, until all of them were clean. Ilya and Anna had to help Asra towel off, and Ilya helped Asra back to bed while Anna brought water for them all.

“Gods, it’s four in the morning,” she laughed. “Good thing it’s the weekend.”

“The weekend won’t always save you, solnishko,” Ilya said with a chuckle. He laughed even more at the look on her face as they all settled back into bed, this time with Asra cradled in the middle.

“Goodnight, darlings,” Ilya whispered. "The sweetest of dreams, and my love to you both."


End file.
